


Scar

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy can't seem to take his eyes off the scar on Raven's back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

Bellamy can't seem to take his eyes off the scar on Raven's back, and sometimes, he thinks he can actually feel the dirty looks Clarke is giving him for it.

“It's because I slept with her before,” he wants to explain then. “When she was close, she used to do this thing when she arched her back...”

Of course back then, Raven would be in and out of his tent so quickly he wouldn't notice any scars even if he were paying attention to them, so Bellamy has the good sense to not say anything.

“I'm always behind her,” he tries in his head some other time. “So of course I notice.”

This is true enough – when they're together, the three of them, Bellamy often ends up sitting behind Raven and letting her lean on him as Clarke goes down on her. There's an understanding between those two he doesn't quite grasp, but he lets their eyes talk over his head, no complaints. He plants his hands firmly on Raven's hips, and lets her grasp on them as she climbs higher and higher, her muscles tensing against his chest. Being a frame people can lean on is his greatest skill in life, anyway.

(“I need to keep watching,” he'll never ever say, “because it's fucking impossible that something so tiny almost broke her in two.”)


End file.
